


Bug Bites and Cuddles

by wilsonrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, loves of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/wilsonrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve gets mosquito bites. sam is there to comfort (and tease) him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug Bites and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the endless amounts of bug bites i always always ALWAYS get during the summer. i'm also physically incapable of writing anything but short fluff stories for these two since i get enough angst from fic & canon already. anyways enjoy and i apologize for it being so short!

“I hate my life.”  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh as he entered the shared bedroom, where a very grumpy Steve lay sprawled out, sighing at the ceiling. The angry red welts scattered across Steve’s legs, the product of their weekend at the beach, were especially apparent from under the light.

“It’s not my fault the mosquitoes especially liked your skin,” Sam teased, gently nudging his golden retriever of a boyfriend over to make space. Steve groaned and reluctantly shifted, wincing as the bites on the bottom of his thigh rubbed over the sheets.

“You’re not making it any better,” Steve mumbled, covering his face in embarrassment as his signature flush rapidly spread down his chest. It was amazing, really; Sam could hardly tell which parts were red from the swelling and which were from Steve’s ability to blush from head to toe.  
Breaking open the aloe vera leaf, Sam gently started to apply the gel across Steve’s reddened back. Underneath him, Steve moaned in relief, which shouldn’t have but inevitably caused the familiar stirring sensation around his dick.

“Tease.” Sam rolled his eyes and lightly slapped the bare skin of Steve’s butt, eliciting another moan.

“You love it.” Steve smirked, sighing again in satisfaction as Sam absentmindedly spun the aloe vera in circles around the bites.

 _Yeah, I really do._ Sam smiled down at his boyfriend’s relaxed form as he traced the gel down Steve’s thigh. Ever since they had finally been cleared of their criminal status from the mess with the Accords, they had rarely had a chance to take time off and relax. A smiling Steve, despite the bug bites peppered across his body, was his favorite version of him.

“Come cuddle with me,” Steve whined as Sam finished the last of the application. Grinning, he moved to lay down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Steve’s wide frame. Rarely did Sam end up being the big spoon, but he wasn’t complaining either way.

“All better?” Sam smiled into Steve’s shoulder, lightly kissing the crook of his neck.

“Mostly. It still itches though,” Steve replied, fingers already moving to scratch the swollen skin and undo all of Sam’s hard work.

“Well, don’t scratch it then,” Sam teased, reaching for his wrists to stop him as Steve shifted in his arms. Looking up, he was met with an intense, familiar gaze.

“I love you,” Steve said, staring directly into his eyes in that completely serious and genuine way of his that never failed to make Sam’s heart stutter.

“I love you too,” Sam responded, and he _did_ , so much; he was so gone on this man it was kind of crazy. As their lips met in a sweet kiss, he knew that the both of them were reflecting upon the past few years, from their first meeting to all the things they had accomplished together since then.

“You think too loud,” Steve grumbled as they broke apart. “Go to sleep. I need you to be well-rested for later. These bug bites won’t stop me from making sure you won’t be able to walk for days.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve,” Sam laughed at his boyfriend’s constant sex drive, even when in discomfort, but settled down and closed his eyes just the same.


End file.
